Los beneficios de leer
by VainillaPeriwinkle
Summary: Levy se queda hasta tarde leyendo en el gremio y su tranquilidad se ve alterada cuando las puertas se abren bruscamente, mostrando a Gajeel. ¿Por qué tenía tan mal aspecto? Mal summary. One-shot. Gale.
Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando a una pequeña chica de pelo azul, haciendo que levantase la vista del libro en el que hasta hace un momento estaba perdida. Recorre con la vista el gremio, comprobando que ya no quedaba nadie allí. Se había metido tanto en el libro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo la gente se había ido. Posiblemente Mira había intentado avisarla pero ella ni se había enterado. Desliza su mirada hacia la puerta y apoyado en esta se encuentra Gajeel. Se supone que aún no debería haber vuelto, la misión duraba una semana, solo había pasado dos días desde que se había marchado. Levy cierra el libro y se acerca preocupada a él.

 **Gajeel, ¿estás bien? La misión duraba una semana, se supone que tenías que investigar primero.**

 **La acabamos en un día, enana. Sabes que soy más de acción, no necesito que me regañes, ya lo ha hecho Lily.**

Gajeel se separa de la puerta para dejar el papel de la misión sobre la barra y no pasa desapercibido para Levy el tambaleo en su movimiento, el momento de vacilación.

 **¿Y Lily? ¿No está contigo?** \- pregunta.

 **Dijo que iba a comprar medicinas, que me estaba poniendo malo. Tsk, vaya estupidez.**

A esta altura, Levy ha llegado para colocarse a su lado. Recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, en busca de heridas que puedan haberse infectado, y sube la vista a su cara. Los ojos rojos de Gajeel están llorosos, febriles, y el resto de su cara está cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

 **Parece que sí tienes fiebre**.- dice, alargando la mano, tratando de tocar su frente pero, como esperaba, no la alcanza. - **¿Te puedes agachar? No alcanzo**. – dice con una mueca.

 **Gihii, tan enana como siempre**.- ríe él.

 **Solo agáchate**.- pide con un mohín.

Gajeel vuelve a reír con su típica risa al ver la cara de Levy pero se agacha lo suficiente para que la pequeña mano alcance su frente. Levy pone una mano en su frente y la otra en la de él para comparar las temperaturas. Sin embargo, no es capaz de notar diferencia, probablemente porque sus manos estaban a distinta temperatura. Coge la cara de Gajeel y tira de él hacia ella, obligándolo a agacharse un poco más y a que pegue su frente a la de ella, para comparar así mejor las temperaturas. Cuando la frente de Gajeel choca con la de ella, cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Sí, su temperatura era bastante elevada. Levy abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos rojos de Gajeel abiertos por la sorpresa.

Levy se da cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo y se separa de él, sonrojada. _¿Cómo se me había ocurrido hacer eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Pensó Levy.

 **S…Sí, tienes fiebre**.- dijo, queriendo disimular sus latidos acelerados que juraba que él podía oír.

 **Entonces, espero que Lily haya comprado algo**.- dijo Gajeel, saliendo del estado de shock.

Levy asiente, sin atreverse a mirarle aún.

 **Será mejor que me vaya, le dije a Lily que no tardaría**.- dijo Gajeel, girándose y volviendo a tambalearse.- **Vamos enana, es peligroso que andes sola por la calle**.

 **Creo que hoy es más peligroso para ti**.- murmura, colocándose a su lado y colgándose de su brazo.

Gajeel se sonroja ligeramente. No iba a mentir, el contacto anterior con ella lo había alterado. Hacía tiempo que sabía lo que sentía por ella y, su cercanía, había sido inesperada. Cuando ella había abierto los ojos, tan cerca, se había perdido en la profundidad e inteligencia de sus ojos marrones.

 **Gracias, enana**.- susurra.

Levy se sobresalta, sonrojándose, y asiente. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Desde el primer día que se unió al gremio y la defendió de Laxus, un sentimiento especial comenzó a surgir. Ese sentimiento se fue reforzando cuando la llevo a la Isla Tenrou y en el resto de ocasiones en las que la salvo. En algún momento, pasó de solo gustarle a estar completamente enamorada de él sin remedio. Cuanto más conocía de él, más se enamoraba.

Avanzan por las calles vacías, en principio en silencio, hasta que Gajeel lo rompe, contándole que era lo que habían tenido que hacer en la misión. Nunca había sido tan charlatán, hasta que estuvieron juntos en el consejo. Allí, las cosas cambiaron y se volvieron más cercanos, Gajeel se tomó más confianzas con ella.

Al final, llegan a la casa de Gajeel entre las risas de ella y las anécdotas de él. Levy pega en la puerta tras no encontrar las llaves en ninguno de los bolsillos de Gajeel, búsqueda realizada con un permanente sonrojo en la cara de los dos. Lily aparece en la puerta, transformándose en su forma humanoide al ver la situación.

 **Ha empeorado, por lo que veo** \- declara Lily.

 **Eso parece. Está empezando a tambalearse, está perdiendo la fuerza. Parece que Gajeel puede ser débil a veces.-** dice con una sonrisa dulce.

 **Sigo aquí, os oigo**.- murmura Gajeel, sobándose la cabeza con la otra mano.

 **Y ahora también le duele la cabeza**.- se queja Lily.- **Va a ser difícil soportarlo.**

 **Calla gato**.- dice molesto.

 **Ve a la cama, ahora te llevo las medicinas. Gracias por todo, Levy.**

 **No ha sido nada. Él me ha protegido muchas veces, me tocaba a mí hacer algo por él.**

 **Gracias Levy**.- susurra Gajeel, agachándose y posando sus labios sobre los de ella, una presión suave pero cálida.

Gajeel se separa, suelta su típica risa, y se mete en su casa, directo a la cama como le había ordenado Lily. Levy sigue allí petrificada, con los dedos rozando sus labios. Lily sonríe orgulloso y, con un "buenas noches", vuelve al interior de la casa. Levy se vuelve a Fairy Hills con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Había merecido la pena quedarse leyendo en el gremio, solo esperaba que no le pegara nada.

 ** _N/A: es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste y déjenme sus reviews para que pueda aprender de los fallos. Muchas gracias por leer ^^._**


End file.
